


Bummerland

by ChubbyPanda15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Airplane Crashes, F/M, M/M, Wilderness Survival, because here ya go, hey did you want a plane crash au, the title is from an ajr song which im sure youve heard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyPanda15/pseuds/ChubbyPanda15
Summary: While on a spring break class trip to Tokyo, Harry Potter's plane crashes on an island in the South Pacific, leaving him stranded with a handful of his classmates and no idea of when they will get home. There's his best friends, Ron and Hermione, Ron's younger sister Ginny, stuck-up Draco Malfoy, party boy Blaise Zabini, emotional Cho Chang, and the mysterious Tom Riddle. Together, they will have to work to survive and come over their differences in order to get off the island and back to their lives.
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	Bummerland

Sunday, April 7th, 2019

Harry woke up with his ears ringing and a massive headache. He blinked a few times, confused. He had been… he had been on the plane. His class, the one on the Japanese Empire. History 252. They were on their spring break trip to Japan, a five day exploration of the historical sites in Tokyo.

They had left London way early, and had a layover in Chicago. Harry remembered that, because it had been his first time in America, and also because Malfoy had thrown a fit that there was a layover at all. Why had they gone through America anyway, Hermione had asked.

“Would you rather have a shorter, cushier flight and only stay for two days?” Professor Moody had barked, and all the complaining had silenced.

Harry tried to blink, but his eyelids just felt so heavy. There were noises around him, but nothing he could identify. Shuffling. Whimpering.

They had boarded their last plane on the air strip. It was a shitty charter plane. The metal was dinged on the outside, and the leather seats were split apart. Malfoy had sneered even harder, but kept his mouth shut.

Harry hadn’t minded. He had certainly sat in worse seats over the course of his life. 

Then… what had happened after? It had… gotten dark, over the Pacific. Things were rocky. Literally, the plane had started rocking. And the pilot, a guy named Oliver, who had shaken all of their hands as they boarded, had yelled back from his cockpit to buckle up.

Then.

Then…

“Harry, mate, are you alright?” someone asked from Harry’s right. Ron. Harry’s best friend.

“Ron?” he muttered, then finally, finally made himself open his eyes.

The inside of the plane looked no different. Old, worn-down. The windows seemed dirtier. There was a new smell added. The smell of burning.

Ron’s face was looming over his head. His many freckles stood out stark on his pale face.

“Ron, what happened?” Harry asked, though he thought he knew. The sound of thunder still echoed in his bones, and a drip of something wet dropped down into his left eye. He shakily brushed it off with his fingers and looked down. Blood.

“Harry, we, we crashed. Harry, I gotta go find Ginny. Do you know where she was sitting? Do you know where Hermione is?”

Harry still couldn’t quite think straight, but he had always been able to bounce back quickly.

“She was back, in the back, with Cho,” Harry said. More blood dripped into his eyes, and his hand was more steady this time as he reached up and searched for the source. “Hermione was. I don’t know where Ginny was sitting, I think she was with Blaise.” It felt like there was a gash in his forehead.

“Oh, um.” Ron reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a greasy napkin from the lunch he had eaten in Chicago. “Here, I think Hermione will know where a first aid kit is. Sorry.”

“It’s fine, mate,” Harry said, taking the dirty napkin gratefully. He held it to his forehead and looked around. He and Ron had been sat down right upfront, mostly because Professor Moody didn’t trust Ron as far as he could throw him. Harry sat farther up and looked behind him, where Draco Malfoy was sitting behind him and was holding his head between his knees.

“Malfoy,” Harry said. “You good?”

“Piss off, Potter,” the blond groaned. He was fine. Next to Malfoy, Tom Riddle was sitting, and for once the unflappable senior was looking, well, flapped. His hair was messed up, and he was looking around, his eyes wide and unseeing.Behind those two, were Blaise Zabini, who was unconscious, and Ginny Weasley, who was looking behind her at Hermione, Cho, and Ron, who was crouched next to Hermione in the alleyway.

Harry unbuckled himself and stood up. His legs were unsteady at first, but he pushed his hand up against the roof of the cabin for stability. Slowly, he made his way to the captain’s seat, but as he was walking there, the captain started speaking urgently.

“Mayday mayday, this is Wood, flight 5265, Chicago to Tokyo, we have crashed, I repeat, we have crashed. Can anyone hear me?”

Harry peered into the pilot’s area. Wood had his headset on and was fiddling with the knobs of a little radio frantically. Moody was next to him, facial scars twisted into a deep frown, even deeper than his usual, ‘you all are disappointments,’ frown. The front window was cracked, and the only thing Harry could see through it was brown. He turned back around, and saw that near everyone was still in their own little worlds in their seats, except for Riddle.

Riddle was back to perfection. Harry didn’t know how he had slicked his hair back again, but the image of him licking his hand and smoothing it over that way was amusing enough to keep him from bursting into hysterical sobs.

The wound on Harry’s head was still bleeding, but not so heavily.

Harry went to the side door and tested the emergency handle, giving it a slight push. It budged, but not by much.

“Any good?” Riddle’s low voice asked from over Harry’s shoulder.

“Something’s pushing up against the other side, but it’s doable.”

Riddle nodded, and Harry gave another shove against the heavy door. It moved more, and a crack of light came in, along with a steady stream of sand. Harry heard the sound of waves, and knew they must have landed on the beach.

“Let me help,” Riddle said, and together they shoved the door open with their shoulders, putting all of their weight into it. The door opened with a squeal, just big enough to slip through. Riddle patted Harry on the shoulder and went through the crack, slipping a bit in the sand but still staying on his feet. Harry looked back towards the others one more time, and saw that they were all still in their seats aside from Ron. Harry wasn’t sure if he should go check on his friends, but he figured Hermione wouldn’t want too many people fussing. And he definitely didn’t want anyone fussing over his own scratch. He followed Riddle through the door.

His sneakers slip and slide up the slight hill of loose sand, but he crawls his way up on his knees. The sound of the water lapping against the shore should have sounded peaceful. It would have, maybe, if he was on an ordinary spring break trip like the other students at Hogwarts, but now it just sounded ominous, and very loud.

The sky was cloudy, though nothing like the black Harry had seen when he looked out the window in the air.

He doesn’t see Riddle, but there are footprints leading around the front of the husk that once was a functioning aircraft. 

And the aircraft is a mess. It is dented in a few places, some deeper than others, and the wing of the plane that Harry can see is definitely bent.

It looks worse on the other side of the plane.

“How the hell did we survive that?” Harry can’t help but ask.

“Sheer luck,” Riddle deadpanned.

The right wing of the plane is completely scorched. The turbine is still giving off thick, black smoke, and there are obvious holes in the metal. The two men stood staring at it for a moment. Harry was counting his blessings. He might not have had a nice life, but maybe he was just saving his luck for this moment?

The caw of a bird drew their attention, and they both turned to look over the island. It seemed to be covered in a thick jungle, though Harry wasn’t very smart when it came to plants that you couldn’t grow in a suburban garden in Surrey.

When he looked to the right, the island curved inward, so he couldn’t see past a rocky offset jutting out into the ocean. To the left, there seemed to be a cove of clear water, with another pile of rocks curving out inward on the opposite side from where they were standing. The water was clear and pristine. Harry really was starting to think his life had turned into a vacation movie, just with an extremely dramatic beginning.

But Harry didn’t want to be on a vacation he couldn’t willingly leave from.

“You see a Starbucks anywhere?” Riddle asked lightly, and Harry chuckled.

“No, but I could really use some coffee.”

“Black,” Riddle added, and Harry laughed again.

“Potter!” Moody’s growling voice yelled from the other side of the plane. “Riddle! Get over here!”

“So basically,” Hermione said slowly, looking the captain straight in the eye. She was using her SGA vice president voice, the one that had gotten them funding for this trip in the first place. “You have no idea where we are, and you can’t reach anyone on your radio.”

Wood sighed. “Look, I understand the frustration, but I did the best I could!”

“You nearly got us killed!” Malfoy shouted.

“I saved your lives!”

They all stood in a circle, like a football team huddling up before a game. Harry stood between Hermione and Chang with his hands in his pockets, picking at the skin on his thumbs anxiously.

“But, like,” Chang said, twirling a piece of her long dark hair with a thoughtful look on her face. “Planes fly out from the west coast of America all the freaking time. Someone will come by, and see us, or you can reach them on the radio then, right?”

Hermione nodded seriously.

“We got blown off course by the storm,” Moody grumbled. “No telling where we are, or if there are any planes coming this direction.”

“There’s always a chance, though?” Ginny said. She had her arms crossed and was looking desperately around the group. “The planes can’t all go the same way, or to the same place or from the same place.”

“Yeah,” Blaise said. Out of everyone, he looked the most relaxed, with the top three buttons of his light pink shirt undone and his arms behind his head. “We’ll be here for a few hours, maybe one night if the storm is still going on. So why don’t we enjoy it? There’s a giant beach right here!”

“Because we aren’t stupid, Zabini!” Ron snapped.

“So we’re just going to sit in a circle, scared?” Blaise laughed. It was a shrill sound that faded quickly on the emptiness of the beach. “No thanks! I’m gonna go for a swim. You guys can get me when a cruise ship passes or something.”

As he started walking to the water and shedding his shirt, Malfoy glared at Moody. “I had better receive a refund for this trip.” Then he took off after his best friend. After a few unsteady looks, Cho followed, though Harry privately thought she just wanted a break from the tense situation.

“What the hell?” Ron asked in disbelief. “What do they think this is, a five star resort?” Harry could practically hear his roommate saying, ‘bloody rich bastards.’

“People deal with trauma in strange ways,” Hermione said, trying to play peacemaker but clearly at the end of her rope.

Nobody spoke. All they could hear was the sound of the waves, and the obnoxious splashing of the people in the water. The birds in the jungle let out more calls.

“What if it is?” Ginny said, breaking the pause. 

“Is what?” Ron asked.

“A resort. Or maybe just a hotel?”

“I would take a cardboard box, so long as it has other people,” Hermione said.

“There’s only one way to find out,” Moody grumbled. “Fly boy and I are going to scope out the rest of the island.” He pounded Wood on the back, making him almost fall over. “You lot are going to stay here, with the plane.”

“Waiting for the cruise ship?” Harry snarked under his breath, and Hermione elbowed him.

“Wait, I need to stay with my plane!” Wood protested.

“How long will you be gone?” Hermione asked. “The sun’s already setting.”

“Won’t be gone long,” Moody said. He moved his wooden leg in the sand, and Harry thought he looked remarkably like a pirate, considering the eye patch. He just needed a parrot. “Doubt this island’s too big. All the same, you all should figure out what we have in the way of supplies. Probably will have to spend the night.”

“There’s a tent in the cargo bay,” Wood said. “Some emergency gear. Been awhile since I checked, but it should help.”

“We can also keep an eye on the radio,” Riddle suggested. “Try and reach someone if they fly overhead.”

Moody nodded. “Good, good. Pilot, go get us some water for the hike. I won’t have you hallucinating or dying.”

“That’s good to know, I guess.” Wood scratched his head and went back into the plane. Moody followed, grumbling about kids and stupidity. 

Again, nobody really spoke until they came back, Wood with a pack on his back.

“Stay with the plane,” Moody repeated, looking at Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Riddle, and Harry pointedly. “Tell your classmates to stay with the plane. And don’t do anything stupid.” He started marching off to the treeline. Wood looked at everyone with a bright smile and worried eyes, then hurried behind the scarred history professor, tripping over the first tree root he came across from.

“So… what do we do now?” Ginny asked. She was a sophomore, and generally very confident and bright, but now she looked lost.

“Um,” Ron said intelligently.

“We need to pick someone to be in charge,” Hermione said, and Harry was absolutely not surprised at the direction she was going in. This was Hermione’s way of dealing with trauma; taking overbearing control over whatever she could.

“Oh? And who would you have in mind?” Riddle asked politely, but his eyes were blank and his smile was pacifying at best.

Hermione picked up on it, and puffed up like a frog with something to prove. “Well, I think, as student government vice president and president of the multicultural literature club, and a student orientation leader, I have plenty of experience organizing-”

“But Tom’s been student government president for two years now?” Ginny said. “Sorry, but if anyone has the leadership experience, Mione, it would be him.”

Hermione puffed up even bigger, and Ron’s face was turning red, as it did whenever Ginny’s small pieces of a crush reared their head.

She had mostly gotten over it, especially dating Dean from the football team, but ever since Tom had led her visitation day campus tour, she was just a little bit head over heels.

Tom himself was obviously trying not to preen.

“Can we not turn this into more campaign speeches, please?” Harry interjected. “We’re all adults, can we just set up a camp without establishing a government?”

If he left it to the two junior politicians, they would be forming a senate, and Harry hated having to go to senate.

Hermione got a hold of herself. “We shouldn’t make any decisions without everyone here, anyway. And Professor Moody will be back soon.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, smiling wearily. “Sure. Can we go find the tent now?”


End file.
